1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive diversion device for entertainment and stress relief. In particular, the device has two surfaces separated by a small distance and is configured to provide two equilibrium positions, one having a convex shape and the other having a concave shape when viewed from the same direction. The largest average dimension of the surfaces is substantially greater than the thickness of the device. By applying finger pressure to a surfaces of the device, the surfaces invert from one equilibrium position to the other.
2. Background Art
Hand held devices for exercise, amusement and stress relief are known in the industry. There are types of hand-held amusement devices that emit sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 724,545 describes a snapping button with a springing snapping leaf. After pushing the leaf, it automatically springs back up to its original position and it emits a snapping sound. U.S. Pat. No. 949,551 describes a somewhat similar device with a convex surface that, after pushing in on the surface, automatically snaps back to its convex position due to the tension of the material. A hole in the device controls the sound emitted by the device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,933 describes a stiff plate with a reversible bulge, having a picture on its face, whereby reversal of the bulge causes the plate to emit a sound related to the picture. U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,256 describes a sounding disk made up of a diaphragm secured to a holder. Spaces are left between the holder and diaphragm such that movement of the diaphragm is not obstructed, and a high volume of sound is produced.
There are also hand-held exercise devices that provide stress relief such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,109. Such devices are typically digital or spherical in shape and are fabricated with flexible cores. These devices rest comfortably in a user's hand and the user squeezes and/or kneads the device.
Inexpensive amusement devices that also are capable of relieving stress are desirable and continuously sought.